Various methods are already known as to how production and mounting tolerances may be compensated when mounting vehicle trim parts. In a known method of the aforementioned type (DE 10 2010 050 515 A1), a plurality of fastening points are provided with through-holes for receiving aligning or fastening means, in particular welding pins, screws or rivets, wherein the fastening points are able to be moved in a latching manner between a plurality of positions relative to the aligning or fastening means used, in order to permit an adjustment of the vehicle trim part relative to the installed position on the vehicle. The latching takes place in this case by the shape of the through-holes which take the form of a series of overlapping round bores. At least one of the through-bores has in this case a portion with an enlarged diameter which permits the passage of the top part of an aligning means configured or pre-mounted on the vehicle.
This known method is not only complex and awkward but also represents a considerable cost with regard to the aligning means provided on the vehicle or specifically to be attached to the vehicle. In this known method, fine adjustments are also not possible.
The object of the invention, therefore, is to provide a method which permits a simple, rapid and reliable alignment of vehicle parts relative to one another, wherein, in particular, fine adjustments are intended to be able to be implemented without greater expense.